


The Really Real

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hobbits, Legends, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Really Real

'There's a cave under the world,' said old Ammie in her rumbling storytelling voice, 'where a serpent lies, wrapped around the world's core. One day the serpent will wake, and the earth will rumble, and the world will end.'

'Oh, would you stop filling children's minds with that rot,' said Tilly the cook, as she walked past with a pail of leftovers, and showed her foot to the little kitchen boy and girl, who ran off quickly and back to their chores.

The healer stood up, grunting, leaning heavily on her cane. 'Why not? It's as true as that hogwash they feed them about the far-off lands. Fiery eyes indeed! It's all just stories – they know your foot is the only reality they need to worry about. It don't hurt to give them dreams.'

'I wonder,' said Tilly, watching old Ammie limp away.

'Has she been telling her wild tales again?' asked Miss Goldilocks, who had a disturbing habit of showing up at the kitchen door. She was no Thain's wife yet, she said, and as familiar with a bucket of dishes as anyone.

'No more than your folks do, said she,' replied Tilly, who had almost gotten used to Miss Goldilocks now.

The miss had a bright pealing laughter, tinkling like water, and slightly grating to a head in an ache, though well meant. 'Oh, well! I know I've seen a star in a bottle, and a knife that shimmers in the dark, and the King and Queen come down from Gondor to greet my old dad. But I've never seen a giant serpent in the cave underneath the world!'

_Tinsel and glasswork_, thought Tilly, _and some tall folks from abroad. My foot's still the better reality._

But she suspected it would not be the reality better remembered.


End file.
